


You and Me and The Fire

by whatsaroughdraft



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsaroughdraft/pseuds/whatsaroughdraft
Summary: I don't know quite yet.





	You and Me and The Fire

The walls alight with orange and yellow, it licks at the walls and fills the sky with black putrid smoke. The heat, strong enough to take your breath. The fear freezes you, yet the need to survive drives you through the flames towards the door. It won’t open. Why won’t it open? This isn’t how it’s supposed to go. What is happening? What went wrong? Maybe if you have a seat under the cloud of smoke you could think of a way out of here. You’re so tired. Between the smoke and the heat, the oxygen is nonexistent. Every breath in is a struggle. It burns. You aren’t even in the flames yet, but it burns. Your face and arms boil and break out in blisters. You can hear the sirens in the distance. I pray they find you in time. I still need you.


End file.
